


Masquerade Deception

by Kira_dark_wing



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: Harlequinkradam, M/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_dark_wing/pseuds/Kira_dark_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by the wonderful prompt given by justaillusion:<br/>Kris' husband, dashing Major Adam Lambert, has disappeared into war-torn Spain. Left alone, Kris discovers a dark secret behind his whirlwind marriage and flees to England. By day he banishes every thought of his husband, but by night he's haunted by memories of their intensely passionate wedding night…. Five years on, Kris has just taken the hand of a dangerously handsome dance partner. he's about to come face-to-face with his commanding husband—back to claim him! -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade Deception

Arranged? His whole marriage was nothing more than a way for his hus- Adam to stay in the military after being caught with a married man? Was everything just a lie? How could he put trust in their vows, the whispered words of their wedding night, the kiss Adam gave him before he left? Was he even missing? Or was he with some lover or something, somewhere, laughing at Kris’ naivety? Kris was standing at the railing looking out over the dark sea, unaware of the silent tears falling from his eyes. His thoughts swirled in his head, memories he wanted gone, sensations he didn’t want to remember all pushing at him. He sighed, turned away from the sea, his thoughts of his missing husband, and walked to the sleeping area on the ship headed for England. In his mind the further he was away from Spain, the further he would be from Adam’s betrayal and the pain he had brought to Kris’ heart.

 

~

 

It had been just over five years since _that_ night, the night that still haunted his dreams. During the day it was easy to pretend that Adam’s lie hadn’t hurt him, that he was fine, that he wasn’t worried for Adam, that he didn’t spent his waking hour thinking of anything that had to do with Adam. He had a quiet place, as strange as it sounds, not too far from the Thames, and a job. He worked at a local school teaching, and he loved those kids. He loved how their sprits shone so brightly, he loved how they could laugh unrestrained, how they could... love. He would spend his afternoons and evenings at the nearest theatre, playing music and sometimes singing. He never went on stage, never performed for the big crowds, but during the times he was there he performed. He performed for the actors, the stagehands, the seamstresses, anyone who would listen. No matter how much he may love the kids he taught, those hours he would spend at the theatre was when he was at his happiest, during those hours Adam never crossed his mind, no memories brought him pain.

 

“Come on, Kristopher!” Brad Bell, one of the more enthusiastic actors pleaded.

 

“You must come dancing with us,” Cassidy Hale joined him. Cassidy was the dressmaker in the theatre.

 

Kris laughed and shook his head.

 

“Not tonight, gentlemen. I have classes to teach in the morning,” He waved his goodbyes and left the theatre.

 

He would not admit it, but he missed dancing. The last time he had danced was the night before Adam... left.

 

 _‘No! Don’t think about him, he is not worth it!’_ Kris ruthlessly suppressed the tiny voice that still told him to forgive and love Adam.

 

The next evening he was once again back at the theatre. He was sitting in Cassidy’s workspace, smiling, laughing and joking, unaware of the blue eyes taking in his form, the desire for him filling them.

 

“Come on Neil. You must meet Kris! He’s the most precious thing around these parts... Well after yours truly!” Brad tucked on the watchers arm.

 

Kris looked up and smiled even bigger when he spotted Brad, but his breath faltered when he spotted the stranger next to him. There was something heartbreakingly familiar about him, he reminded him of Adam!

 

“Kris this is Neil Mitchell,” _‘Oh God! Even his name!’_ ”He’s the new actor here, and he’s such a doll!” Brad almost gushed. Kris smiled and held out his hand.

 

“Kristopher Allen. Pleased to meet you Mr. Mitchell.”

 

Neil smirked and guided Kris’ offered hand to his lips. “Please call me Neil, my dear, sweet Mr. Allen,” he said smirking, brushing his lips over Kris’ knuckles. Kris blushed and told Neil to feel free to call him by his given name.

 

~

 

Kris didn’t know how it happened, but somehow Neil wormed his way into Kris’ life, his thoughts, his dreams, his music. In the quiet, dark hours of the night Kris could admit that his resemblance to Adam may have helped that.

 

Neil was also a flirt. He flirted with everybody, but when it came to Kris there was something in his gaze, his demeanour that made Kris feel special, and it frightened him. He hadn’t felt this way since Adam, since the night of his wedding. The night that still haunted his dreams, the phantom sensations that still made him shiver and pant. But Neil wasn’t Adam. Adam was a military man almost through and through; Neil was an actor, a singer. But Kris could still see their images overlapping. Kris was one of the few people in the world who knew of Adam’s love of music, the delight he found in singing. It had been that deeply hidden, passionate soul that had drawn him to Adam in the first place. And sometimes Neil would do something that made Kris experience Déjà Vu, having watched Adam do it countless times.

 

Neil had joined in on Brad and Cassidy’s nagging for him to go out and have fun, to go dancing with them. They were wearing him down, and they knew it. The night he finally agreed, Cassidy opened a chest and pulled out a beautiful set of clothes. He pressed them into Kris’ hands and told him to go change. When Kris saw himself in the mirror he was drawn back to his wedding. He had only told Brad about his disastrous wedding, how Adam had used him. He couldn’t help but flush when he saw the frank appreciation in the eyes of Brad and Cassidy, but his fear lifted as he slit his mask down to cover his face. The ornate mask gave him a feeling of security. At the masquerade he felt simultaneously safe, exposed, secure, vulnerable. A heady mix to the predator watching his every move.

 

Even in the crowed ballroom he had immediately spotted his Kris. He wanted to freeze time and take his time to stare, appreciate, drool over and worship this shy gorgeous angel boy. But the advances made by the dark reverend towards _HIS_ Kris forced his hand, making him growl and stalk over to his Kris.

 

“A Dance, my Angel?” he held out his hand.

 

Kris gave a relived sigh when he recognised Neil’s voice. He took the offered hand, and was swept into a dance.

 

“I cannot see what a dashing vampire lord as yourself would want with a lowly seraph as myself, my lord,” he gently teased.

 

“Lowly is not a correct choice of word, dear seraph. _Lovely_ on the other hand is a much more fitting word.” He leaned down to whisper in Kris’ ear. “You are glowing tonight loveling, much like you did after we had said our vows!”

 

Kris frozen, then attempted to draw out of _Adam’s_ grasp.

 

“Do you really wish for me to leave you to Reverend Gokey’s mercies, my dear? If you don’t then stop fighting me!” Kris stopped trying to get out of Adam’s hold, didn’t fight him when he was drawn in even closer.

 

Adam closed his eyes in a heady mix of bliss and contentment when he finally had Kris were he belonged, in his arms. He could still remember coming home after the war, after two years without his beloved, to a house devoided by any trace of his beloved, and a fretting staff. The young maid, Allison, had told him how she had overheard Kris arguing with Master LaBry, and how Kris had left the house during the night. He had confronted LaBry to get his answers

 

~

 

 _Drake LaBry looked at him with malicious eyes._

 

 _“I just told your little **husband** the truth about you, him, us. How you began courting him to keep your place, your rank after being discovered in my bed!”_

 

 _“Why?”_

 

 _“Nobody leaves me, Adam. Not even you!”_

 

~

 

It had taken him almost two years to track down where his Kris had run of to, and then when he finally came to London it had taken him another year to track down his beloved husband. He could still remember the shock he felt when he had heard that familiar laugh, that heady sound drawing him in. He had stared, drinking in the sight of Kris laughing with Cassidy. When Kris had left he had inquired about him. What Brad and Cassidy told him, both warmed and chilled him. His Kris had been celibate while away from him, but also almost alone. The only people he spent any significant amount of time with were Brad and Cassidy, his only friends in London. They also told him of Danny Gokey’s obsession with his Kris, but also how his darling beloved had turned him down and avoided his attentions. At the thought of Gokey, Adam drew Kris even closer and lifted one hand to rest on the back of Kris’ neck.

 

“I know that you do not believe me right now, but I Love You, mi amor. I’m sorry that I did not tell you the truth about why I started courting you. I’m sorry I was not there to protect you from LaBry’s lies about him and I still being together. I’m sorry that it has taken me so long to find you, love you. I Love you with all my heart beloved, and I will not let you leave me again!” Adam tried to capture Kris’s eyes, but his stubborn Beloved refused to meet his.

 

Kris was afraid to meet Adam’s eyes, afraid of what he might find in them. They had always been able to read each other like open books, neither able to truly lie to one another. When Kris thought back he felt ashamed of not figuring out who Neil really was. Some mannerism and other little quirks that was so _Adam_ that Kris had ignored, how he had felt while in ‘Neil’s’ presence. Adam hadn’t lied to Kris while masquerading as Neil, he had omitted the truth yeas, but never had he lied. He let Adam guide them out to a, thankfully empty, balcony. He shivered in the cold night air, but when Adam drew him into his embrace again he felt hot, too hot.

 

“I really do love you, mi amor. I may have started our courtship for all the wrong reasons, but I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you, and I’m still falling. I love you. I don’t know what you’ll have me do to prove it to you, but I’ll do whatever you want. Say the word, and I’ll do it!” Adam was pleading. He had removed his mask to show Kris’ that he was sincere, that there was no lie in his words.

 

Kris reached up to remove his own mask. He raised his watery eyes to meet Adam’s, showing Adam all that he felt.

 

“Just... Love me!”

 

~The End

 

Note: Yes I know the ending is kind of... sudden and a little bit ‘ _Blah_ , but that’s all I could come up with.

 


End file.
